Anniversary
by socks-lost
Summary: This is a prompt fill. Maura and Jane have been married a couple of years. They have twins. This story starts when the twins are a little over a year old. On their anniversary, they go away for a long weekend and Maura puts together a little surprise for Jane. One-shot. Established rizzles. Sweet, happy, story. No angst.


**A/N:** The exact prompt was: Maura does a boudoir photo shoot for her anniversary with Jane. High heels, hair, sexy lingerie -the works You're the writer, but the sweeter/fluffier/sappier the better!

This one was hard, but fun. I'm not sure how it got so long! But I definitely brought the fluff!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own characters. Not making money. ETC. ETC.

* * *

Jane smiled as she leaned against the doorframe of the nursery. Everything dear to her was in that room. Maura sat in the rocking chair in the corner, a baby in each arm, and a soft smile on her lips. It was a recurring scene for Jane to come home to and it never failed to bring her world to an immediate standstill.

Jane was never the type to put much thought into the idea of _coming home. _Sure, in earlier days, there was a certain amount of security and safety in sequestering herself from the world if only for a short while, and it was nice to sit back and relax on the couch with a beer every now and then. But it was never something she thought a lot about. Never something she _craved _or _needed. _As long as she got a couple hours of sleep and something that passed as a meal somewhere, what did it matter?

Her platinum wedding band gleamed as she crossed her arms. All of that was _before. _

Before finally admitting what she felt for her best friend. Before asking that same woman to marry her. Before deciding to become parents. _Before _was only a few short years ago, but it seemed so much longer somehow.

She never thought she'd have this life. When her mother would hard on her about _settling down _this image never appeared in her mind. It was always something different. Always a little more claustrophobic. Jane didn't know what changed. She had a feeling it was Maura. The woman with unending kindness, despite all of the things Jane had put her through over their many years of friendship, had somehow slipped through all of defenses and filled her entire life with love while Jane watched it happen, helpless to do anything about it.

The fact that Maura chose her, out of anyone else, still astounded her.

Life around them felt like it was always moving so fast. Jane absolutely cherished these moments where she could stand and observe her little family. If someone would've told her five years ago that not only would she be a _wife _but a _mother _also she would've thought they were out of their mind. But after a long discussion, multiple doctor appointments, and a rough pregnancy – they were gifted with ten little toes and ten little fingers times two. Maura was already thinking about adoption or becoming foster parents, once the babies were a little older.

Jane looked back into the room with a happy sigh. She never knew she could be this happy or that life could be this good.

As if sensing Jane's presence, Maura raised her head catching Jane's eye. A smile, that was only reserved for Jane, bloomed across her face. Maura quirked an eyebrow, beckoning Jane to come into the room with her.

Jane walked into the room, her usual swagger still in her step. Maura playfully rolled her eyes at Jane's exaggeration. Jane leaned down and kissed the top of Maura's head, and then each of the baby's heads. They were both falling asleep. Their eyes blinked slowly a few times, while their hands flailed every once and a while.

Maura leaned back into Jane, savoring the warmth from her body. "How was the rest of your day?" She kept her voice at a low, soothing volume while she spoke. For her, the work day had been a slow one, which was always good for the people of Boston. Maura had ducked out of her office a little after lunch time.

Jane rolled her eyes. She put a hand on Maura's shoulder, her fingers started to trace nonsensical patterns against the thin material of her top. "Oh, you know, meetings, phone calls, and instilling fear in my detectives." A cocky grin slipped into place as she talked, "the usual."

Maura shook her head, laughing softly. "Are you sorry you took the Lieutenant's position?"

"Not one bit." Emmy started to struggle in Maura's arms, nearly waking her sister. Jane reached for her quickly, making soft cooing noises as she did. Almost as soon as the fussing started it stopped. Emmy burrowed into the crook of Jane's elbow and reached for the finger that was dancing in front of her.

"That is entirely unfair."

Jane laughed as she bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. The movement always calmed Emmy. She watched as the baby settled, her grip loosening until her tiny hand fell back to her stomach. "Hey, you calm Abby down better than I can. It's entirely fair."

Maura looked at her daughter, still in her arms, with a small smile. "That is true."

"But no. I don't regret taking the Lieutenant's spot. I got a pay raise _and _I get to tell Frankie what to do? Heaven.

"I know you miss going into the field."

"I still do, sometimes."

"It's not the same."

"It's not, but," Jane paused. "I'm happy where I am."

Maura looked up at her. "You are?"

Jane smiled easily. "How could I not be? I get to run the department how I see fit. I get to see what's happening in all the cases. I can mentor the younger detectives. I mean, yeah, sometimes it's boring and dealing with the paperwork and the top brass can be a nightmare – but, surprisingly I really like it."

Maura gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. Lieutenant Cavanaugh made a good choice before his retirement."

Jane laughed. "I'm glad you think so." Their conversation drifted into silence for a long moment, before Jane spoke up again. "Ma must've worn them out, huh?"

"That woman has endless energy, I don't know how she does it. But I'm grateful for it."

"Me too. But, let's not forget _your _mother_s_ are coming to babysit while we go on our getaway." Jane grinned mischievously. Since the twins happened, both mothers had been trying considerably harder to be around. It seemed that they were attempting to make up for past mistakes. It had a been a difficult road at first. There were many nights Jane had walked in on Maura in tears after one of them had left. Or moments where Jane watched from the sidelines while Maura angrily chopped vegetables. Jane had to grin at the memory. "All three of them under one roof. Baby spit, dirty diapers, and crying – probably from the kids but who knows, really. While we get an entire cabin to ourselves." She sighed blissfully. "I can't wait."

…

Maura sat in the small waiting room nervously. She spun her wedding band in circles, a habit she picked up so long ago from a man who only ever upended her life. She'd made the decision not to inform Patrick Doyle of her wedding, nor the birth of the twins. She was sure that he knew regardless, sure he was keeping tabs on her as usual, though she asked him to stop a long time ago. She was happy with that choice. She had enough people in her life, now. And he had only brought trouble. She wouldn't bring her children into the madness he created. Not ever. Her daughters had more than enough grandmothers and uncles to make up the difference.

Sitting in the waiting room she was in a far different place than she was. Back then she was alone, her relationship with her parents was cordial at best and distant at worse, and she didn't have much in the way of friends. Now, everything was different in the best way possible. She had things she only ever dreamed of having. And she got to do it all with her best friend. She couldn't remember a time she ever felt so happy and so loved.

"Maura? I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!"

Maura jumped as a woman she knew to be the photographer stepped into the room from behind a closed door. "It's alright." She stood, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her skirt.

"Shoots with pets can be a bit tricky sometimes." The photographer said in an easy-going manner. She was a beautifully curvy, redhead with bright green eyes and an easy smile. She held her hand out, "I'm Amy Lawrence, and this is my studio. We can go to my office and we can further discuss what you wanted to do."

Maura shook her hand with a polite smile. Everything about Amy put Maura at ease and whatever misgivings and trepidation she had were tossed to the wayside as she followed Amy to her small office.

Half an hour later, she had an appointment with Amy the following week for Jane's anniversary surprise, and a session scheduled for family portraits the following month. She left the building with a smile and a bounce in her step.

…

Jane looked at Maura with exaggerated wide eyes as she surreptitiously grabbed Maura's suitcase and stepped out into the garage. Maura tried hard not to laugh. It was Thursday night and they wouldn't be back until early Monday night. She had secured them a small cabin a few hours' drive away. It would be the first time they've left Emelia and Abigail for such a long time. She was nervous, but excited.

She'd already enlisted Angela to help watch the babies. Her mother-in-law frequently watched them between daycare and the few hours it took for Jane and Maura to get home from work. But, while she was volunteering at Hope's clinic, she'd let slip she and Jane were going away for a long weekend. Hope then _also _volunteered to watch the girls. The same sort of situation happened with Constance – who had been calling and visiting far more frequently. Now all three of them were in her house fussing over her children and Maura was at a little bit of a loss.

The girls were in good hands. Expert, hands really. She wasn't necessarily _worried, _but it did feel strange. Like living in some sort of Twilight Zone.

Something pulled at the back of her belt loop. She turned around to see Jane's smiling face. "Let's leave before there's bloodshed."

Maura's face drained color. "You don't really think there's going to be blood, do you?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "It was a joke, Maura."

…

The drive to the cabin was uneventful. Jane drove, while Maura played navigator before falling asleep, slumped in the passenger seat.

After checking in at the office, Jane finally pulled the car into the driveway that belonged to their cabin. It was a moderate size – not too big or too small – and would be perfect for them for the weekend.

Quietly, Jane slipped out of the car and opened the door to the cabin and turned on the porch and living room lights before walking back to the car. Maura was still sound asleep when she got back. As gently as she could she opened the passenger side door and knelt so she was more level with Maura. "Hey, sleepyhead, we're here."

It didn't take long for Maura to open her eyes. A big yawn followed. She pressed a hand to her mouth and winced when she felt drool on her chin. It was definitely not the worst body fluid she'd been covered in, that was for sure, but still, it wasn't the most attractive.

Jane kissed her on the temple. "I think it's cute when you drool." She stood to her full height, and offered her hand. "Come one, I love our children dearly, but we have a whole weekend free so let's make the most of it."

…

The cabin was pre-stocked with all the things Maura had requested when she booked it. They were both exhausted, having been woken up by Maura's cell phone ringing to go to work. It was one thing that Jane's promotion allowed, she didn't always have to leave at odd hours. Jane had stayed home, but awake after Maura left.

They ate a simple meal for dinner and ice cream for dessert.

Jane had to smile at Maura from across the table. She could tell her wife was exhausted. Her words had started to slur together and not make sense. She would scoop a bit of ice cream onto her spoon and it would slide off as her eyes started to droop. The early calls were definitely harder on them as they'd gotten older. It was partly why Jane was so okay with her new role in the department. Maura was in the process of training a new medical examiner, which was the only reason she had gone out that morning. Dr. Pike had retired a few months ago and they were trying to fill his position.

Jane laughed when Maura jumped as her spoon fell onto the table with a clatter. She stood clearing their plates and put everything in the dishwasher. She held her hand out to Maura. "Time for bed."

Once they finished brushing their teeth and their other nightly rituals, Jane sat Maura on the edge of the bed. Maura looked marginally more awake than she had before, but not by much. The long drive, and the early wake-up call on top of training someone new, and having two babies just over a year old was starting to catch up with her. She watched as Jane rustled in their bags for pajamas, and pouted in frustration. This was not how their first night was supposed to go.

"What's that lip for?" Jane laughed. She threw their pajama shirts onto the bed next to Maura and knelt on her knees in front of her. She planted a soft kiss to Maura's pout while her fingers found the top button of her shirt. Slowly, the shirt came loose. Jane held the edges of it open. She waggled her eyebrows at Maura playfully, before sliding it off and her bra then pulling the sleep shirt over her head. Jane stood and grabbed the sides of Maura's face and kissed her – a little longer, a little harder, but still just as sweet.

Maura laughed at her antics. She settled in bed as she watched Jane get undressed.

Once her sleep shirt was over her head, Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura as she crawled into bed. "You were staring at my just now." She booped Maura on the nose with her finger.

Maura rolled her eyes. "And you didn't get an eyeful earlier."

"Can you blame me, though?"

Maura sighed happily, as she settled half-way on top of Jane. A leg and an arm slung over her midsection. "This wasn't how our first night was supposed to go?"

"Hmm?"

"There was supposed to be ravishing."

Jane laughed, the noise and the movement jostling Maura's head on her chest. "Oh, really?"

"Hmm. But I'm glad you still find me attractive."

"Well, we are _definitely _doing that later. Wait." Jane's hand paused mid stroke down Maura's back as the last part of Maura's words finally registered. "Was that ever in doubt?" But Maura had already fallen asleep.

….

The next night after dinner Jane and Maura sat next to each other on the couch. Both with boxes in their laps.

They weren't even supposed to be giving each other gifts. They'd decided that a few years ago. But somehow, every year they still exchanged small presents. This year Jane had bought Maura tickets to the Boston Pops and fuzzy socks. The orchestra wasn't Jane's favorite thing but it _was _one of Maura's favorite things. And she had heard Constance and Maura discussing the orchestra a lot lately, something about a high-profile guest conductor coming in for the season. While her present for Maura wasn't otherworldly or fantastic, she thought she did a decent enough job.

Maura sat next to her on the couch. Nervous energy radiated off of her. Maura smoothed her hand over the box. Of all the time to have second thoughts, of course, she was having them now. It had seemed like such a good idea. It was unlike anything she'd ever done before. It wasn't something completely unheard of either, plenty of people did it for their spouses. During the photoshoot she had felt sexy in a way that she hadn't in such a long time. She felt empowered and strong and confident. But now she was worried that Jane wouldn't like it, that it would be too much for her. But it was too late to back out now.

"Should we play rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?" Jane suggested with a grin.

Maura laughed shaking her head. "I'll open yours first. And then you can open mine."

"Making me wait for it, I see."

"Patience is a virtue, Jane."

"A virtue I lack."

"From your lips, to god's ear."

Jane just shook her head smiling while they exchanged boxes. "Don't worry, I'll be a good girl and wait." She watched as Maura gently tore the wrapping paper on the small box she handed over.

Maura pulled out the socks first.

"Ma laughed at me about those," Jane admitted, "she said you don't get your wife socks for your anniversary." Jane shook her head. "I told her 'at least it wasn't a gym membership'."

Maura's smile dropped just a fraction, not enough to really be noticeable.

"But," Jane continued, "I know your feet get cold in the winter, and those socks have little grippers on the bottom so you won't slip on the floor, and they're supposed to help with circulation somehow too."

"They're so soft! I love them! And thoughtful." Maura set them on the table in front of her and grabbed the envelope that was inside. Jane started to talk as she opened it.

"I know you were probably going to get tickets anyway, but you've been talking about that guest conductor with Constance a lot. I thought maybe the two of you could go together or you and I. It really doesn't matter. As long as you're happy. I got the best seats."

Jane barely finished her sentence before Maura flew forward wrapping her arms around Jane's shoulders. She pressed close giving Jane a long, slow kiss. When she pulled away Jane blinked slowly, a little bit dazed like always after a great kiss.

Maura sat back in her place on the couch. "Before you open yours – it's okay if you don't like it. Or if you think it's too much."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows, absolutely confused my Maura's words. Carefully, she peeled back the wrapping at the corners of the box. Lifting the lid of the box, a small leather-bound book sat inside. She looked at Maura curiously before picking it up. But Maura just sat nervously, spinning her wedding band and biting her lip.

Jane turned the page. It was a photo album. Of photo album of Maura.

In the first picture, Maura was standing alone in an empty room leaning against a desk. Nothing was particularly risqué about the photo itself – but Maura's darker shade of lipstick, the extraordinary high heels she wore, and the way she was looking at the camera painted a different picture. Already, Jane could feel her heart rate accelerate. _This was her wife. _Jane swallowed hard as she turned the page.

The coat Maura had been wearing in the previous shot was gone, revealing a skin tight dress. It showcased enough cleavage that Jane felt her cheeks going red. She shifted on the couch and cleared her throat.

The next photo Maura was in a corset, similar to the one she wore on their first undercover operation. Just like then, Jane had a hard time looking away. In the next picture Maura was sitting on a table, legs crossed showing enough thigh Jane could clearly see her stockings in display and the red bottom heels.

By the time she Jane turned to the last page the picture was Maura lying on a bed covered only with what looked like a strategically placed white sheet. Jane's palms were sweaty. She had no idea pictures could have that much of an effect on her. But _god. _

"I know it's an unusual present."

Jane blinked at Maura's voice. She tore her gaze from the image in front of her. A thought crossed her mind. Not only was the woman in those photos real, that woman was _hers. _

"It's okay if you don't like it."

"If I don't like it? Of course, I like it. It's amazing. _You're _amazing. I'm just jealous someone else saw you like…_that." _

Maura looked up at that, a spark reigniting in her eyes. "Really?"

"Do you not know how attracted to you I am? Because I'm so turned on right now, I can barely move." Jane laughed. She reached for Maura's hands and cradled them between her own. "Have I made you doubt that? Ever?"

Maura sighed, shaking her head. "No. I just…the pregnancy was hard. And it was hard getting my body back to equilibrium afterwards. And that photoshoot – I think it was just as much for me as it was for you. It was the first time since the twins were born, that I really _felt _attractive."

"I wish you would've told me you felt that way. _I'm _supposed to be the non-communicative one in this relationship, not _you."_

Maura laughed as Jane pulled her closer until she was practically sitting in her lap.

"You have no idea, do you" Jane softened her voice. She wrapped her arms around Maura's middle, holding her gently. "You literally just have to give me a look and I'm there. Zero to sixty, like _that." _Slowly, Jane slipped her hands beneath Maura's top. Maura's eyes fluttered shut as deceptively soft fingers moved against her belly tracing the cesarean scar ever so slightly before moving up her ribcage. "Don't get me wrong, Maura, that book is an amazing reminder of just how lucky I am and I am so turned on all I want to do is take you on this couch right now. But I see you that way _all the time." _She nuzzled into Maura's ear.

Maura pulled Jane's head toward hers giving her an incendiary kiss that left them both breathless. "Then show me."

At the words, Jane shifted Maura in her lap and stood swiftly.

Maura squealed, automatically wrapping her legs around Jane's waist. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

Jane rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall to the bedroom. "I'm not that old, sheesh."

* * *

**A/N:** I jokingly have this titled in my computer as Hot Momma (it's an older Trace Adkins song) and it made me laugh every time I thought about it. I _almost _titled the fic that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
